Hugo
'''Hugo '''is a resident of Tastyville. He debuted in Papa's Pizzeria, but was absent in Pancakeria, yet returned in its succeeding gamerias. He is a disc jockey and a record store owner. Flipdeck Hugo is a local DJ and avid record collector. On Wednesday and Friday nights, he’s known as DJ Honey Buster at Club Atomic in downtown Tastyville. During the day, he runs Hugo’s Warped Records, a small shop specializing in rare vinyl records and music merchandise. One of his prized records is the first single of the Romano Family Quartet, “A Walk in the Field”, which is a classic country single. Appearance Hugo is a bald man with mid-tone skin. He wears a matching two-piece dark brown sweatsuit with white lines on the sides, which is worn with a white shirt underneath, and white shoes with brown laces and soles. He also wears brown glasses with reddish-brown shades. Orders Papa's Pizzeria: *4 sasuages (right) *4 peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria: *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Tomato *Pickle *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Black Beans *Guacamole *Loco Sauce *Cheese *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria: *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Wingeria: *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Atomic Boneless Wings *2 Awesome Sauce Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria: *Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD: *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Mushroom *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria: *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries (Three Cherries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD: *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria: *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *7 Sausages *6 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomato Wedges in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookies Dough *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Maple Icing **Honey Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) **Baco Bites (none in other other holidays) *Regular Waffle Donut **Maple Icing **Vanilla Icing *Chocolate Long John Donut with Mocha Cream (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Allan and with Mindy *2012: He lost to Wally and with Zoe *2013: He lost to Johnny and with Sasha *2014: He lost to Carlo and with Skyler Trivia *The background of his Flipdeck is similar to that of Timm's, although he is more of a DJ than a dancer. *He is the second bald character in the series, after Little Edoardo. *His stage name is "DJ Honey Buster". *If you look closely, He is slightly looking up. *His signature color is brown, as he wears it often and most of his order contain foods of that color. *His favorite food is Nutty Butter Cups; he orders them whenever they are available. *His order is almost the same as Robby's in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup size: Hugo's is large and Robby's is small. *Although Hugo does not appear in Pancakeria, he makes a cameo in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 brackets poster, which is won by players in Customer Cravings. *He initially does very poorly in the Papa's Next Chefs tournaments. Unlockable topping along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Chicken Strips. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Red Hot Popcorn. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Nutty Butter Cup. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Black Pepper. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maple Icing. Gallery Happy Hugo.png Poor Hugo.png 968.png Angryhugo.jpg Hugo.png Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo talking with Franco Hugo Papa's Burgeria.jpg Hugo using a hook on an ipad.jpg|Hugo, why are you playing on your phone of you are wearing a hook? (Pastaria) Hugo Before Star Customer.png Hugo in Papa's Pastaria.png Stpaddys14.jpg hugoperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Perfect score from Hugo during Valentine's Day in Papa's Pastaria Hugo.PNG|Hugo's Image In Wingeria Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People with glasses Category:Adults Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Absences Category:Valentine's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People that are skinny Category:H customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Maple Mornings Customers